Lost
by ChaaChiiChuu
Summary: Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang 'dekat' denganmu itu… menyakitkan, loh… / Sho-Ai/ Hurt ga jadi/ Gaje/ NB: Yah... ketika seorang siswi SMP disuruh membuat cerpen dengan tema bebas, apalah daya saya malah nulis Fanfiction di tengah jam mata pelajaran demi mendapatkan sebuah nilai tambahan walaupun sebenernya tak layak T.T. Maaf, Bu, muridmu yang satu ini memang aneh...


Lost

.

Warning…

EYD amburadul. Penulisan Kilat. 95 % Remake dari tugas Bahasa Indonesia Author yang dibuat selama 1 ½ jam mata pelajaran. Pendek #iyalah, namanya juga cerpen. Gaje. Mungkin… Sho-Ai? Entahlah, enjoy this fic.

Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya

Lost by ChaaChiiChuu

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda menatap jenuh kearah trotoar di depan café favoritnya. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia menunggunya. Bahkan badai salju yang menerpa pun sudah reda dan meninggalkan jejak berupa hamparan putih salju yang indah di luar sana.

 _Kling~!_

"Bukan lagi"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Ia lantas kembali focus ke layar laptop kesayangannya, menelusuri kembali dunia maya untuk mencari artikel yang berguna untuk tugasnya kelak. Bahkan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya pun ia abaikan begitu saja. Badai salju reda dan café kembali ramai, itu yang ia simpulkan.

Arthur Kirkland –pemuda itu- sekarang mulai menggerutu dengan khidmat. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung banyak kata sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya.

PHP

Teman-temannya mengajaknya ke café ini dan sampai sekarang mereka belum juga datang. Sejak pukul 14.30 ia menunggu disini. Bahkan bokongnya sudah lelah terus-terusan menduduki kursi itu.

' _Terkutuklah kalian semua'_

Ia menggerutu setelah tahu bahwa sudah 3 jam 30 menit 20 detik ia berada di sana. Anehnya walaupun menggerutu sampai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, entah mengapa ia masih berada di dalam sana.

" _Oh, god… andaikan bukan karena si Hero maniak Burger itu, sudah sejak tadi aku menyelesaikan PR-PR ku itu…"_

Yep! Alasan Arthur tetap menunggu di sana adalah Alfred F. Jones. Kekasihnya.

Sehari yang lalu Alfred mengirimkan Surel kepada Arthur dkk di Asrama mengabari bahwa ia akan pulang besok. Atas usul Feliciano, si siswa asal Italy itu, mereka sepakat untuk membuat sebuah pesta kecil untuk menyambut kepulangan Alfred dari USA.

Tentunya mereka semua sangat bahagia dan semangat. Termasuk Arthur yang awalnya enggan ikut-ikutan acara yang menurutnya tak berguna itu.

* * *

 _Kling!_

"Arthur, ayo pulang! Sekarang sudah malam. Kau mau digampar sama kepala asrama, hah?!"

Peter Kirkland, adiknya membentaknya dengan keras. Percuma. Arthur sudah tenggelam ke dunianya sendiri. Bahkan Arthur tak sadar kalau seluruh teman sekamarnya sudah berada di sana semua. Kecuali Alfred tentunya.

"Bloody git! Gakki! Diamlah! Kalau kau mau pulang pulanglah sendiri. Jangan sok mencemaskanku"

Bentak Arthur balik. Walau begitu ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptopnya. Peter menghela napas, sudah ia duga kalau kakaknya bakal membalas seperti itu. Sejahat-jahatnya Peter terhadap Arthur ia masih mencemaskan kakaknya itu.

Peter lalu menggeleng pelan kearah 4 orang di belakangnya. Fix, dia nyerah. Sudah puluhan kali ia melakukan tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Keempatnya ikut menghela napas juga, pusing. Dengan berat mereka semua meninggalkan Arthur di dalam café sendirian.

Tentunya menunggu Alfred.

* * *

 _Kling!_

Sambutan pegawai café kembali terdengar. Sama seperti tadi, Arthur tak menghiraukannya.

"A-Anu…"

Arthur menoleh seketika. Ia melihat kembali sosok yang amat ia rindukan. Kekasihnya. Padahal ia tahu bahwa yang berada di depannya itu bukanlah Alfred, melainkan Matthew, kembaran Alfred. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak. Pedih…

"Arthur? Kau baik saja?"

Tanpa Arthur sadari ia mulai meneteskan air matanya dengan tatapan kebahagiaan sekaligus sendu yang meluap. "A-anu…"

"Arthur, lebih baik kau pulang dulu…"

"T-tidak akan. Aku tetap disini"

Arthur menyeka air matanya. Matthew menghela napas pasrah. Ia tak yakin kalau bisa melakukan sandiwara lebih lama dari ini. Ia sudah muak. Ia lelah jika harus terus seperti ini. Bayangan tentang Alfred kembali menghantuinya.

Matthew yakin ia tak bisa melihat dan merasakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja ini pengecualian. Ia rasa karena Alfred itu kembarannya jadi ia tahu perasaan kakaknya tersebut. mungkin saja…

"Nee, Arthur, ia sudah pulang…"

Arthur tak menghiraukan Matthew dan Matthew tau itu. Susah rasanya menjelaskan lebih tepat meyakinkan sesuatu yang belum pasti keadaanya dan hanya cerita belaka. Arthur itu sudah SMA dan membual di hadapannya tak akan semudah membual dihadapan Peter.

Matthew yakin kalau Arthur tahu kalau Alfred, kakak kembarnya itu menghilang tanpa kabar bersama pesawat yang ia tumpangi dua minggu yang lalu. Sakit rasanya kalau Matthew harus terus-terusan mengatakan kalau Alfred masih ada. Itu… menyakitkan.

"Arthur, Alfred sudah pulang…"

"Ia sudah berada disisimu, hanya saja kau tak tau. Yah, dia di sebelahmu, malah sambil memakan burger kesukaannya,"

Arthur mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Matthew, dia tak mungkin ada di sini. Oh, tapi aku percaya bagian 'sambil memakan burger kesukaannya' itu. Ia memang Burger freak!"

"Lagian Alfred masih ada di USA, sih. Mungkin aja dia ga jadi pulang hari ini. Biasanya sih telat bangun, jadi harus diundur. Ah, telponnya pasti lowbatt atau tak ada pulsa, jadi dia belum mengabari kita"

"Sudah dulu, ya! Aku ingat kalau ada tugas buat Prakarya besok. Sampai nanti! Kalau kau mau memberi kabar ke Alfred, katakana padanya kalau kita semua disini menunggunya. Dan jangan pernah PHP-in kita lagi" ujar Arthur dengan aura kelam karena marah. "Uhm,, yeah" angguk Matthew pelan sambil tersenyum masam.

" _Semoga yang dikatakan Arthur itu benar. I hope luck is always with you"_

* * *

.

Finnish

Yosha! Kelar juga nulis ginian~

Btw, ini pendek, gaje pula. Ah, abaikan. Salam kenal, author baru disini. Baru nulis lebih tepatnya. Author lebih sering jadi silent reader, sih, karena keterbatasan kuota dan bingung kudu nulis paan.

Seperti yang author tuliskan di summary, ini 95% murni tugas sekolah yang dibuat di sekolah. Maafkan daku yang nyempilin 'sesuatu' di sini T.T

Akhir kata, Yoroshiku~

Chaa-Chii-Chuu


End file.
